Whiff
'Whiff '''is a grubby tank engine who works with Scruff at the Waste Dump. Bio When Whiff first came to the railway, Emily was asked to help him out. Emily was under the impression that he would be more intriguing and that the task would be more exciting; Emily was eager at first, but disappointed when she learned that Whiff worked with rubbish. Emily tried to avoid being seen with him, but Whiff found her almost everywhere she went. Although the two were mocked by other engines wherever they went, Whiff maintained a cheery expression and seemed either not to notice or care. When Emily finally escaped from Whiff, she found Spencer blocked by a long line of trucks full of rubbish. When none of the other engines helped, she found Whiff. Emily apologised to Whiff, and together they cleared Spencer's line. Whiff was present at the celebration of Sodor Day at the newly reopened Great Waterton station. One day, Whiff was meant to take away a truck of old cans from a siding. Toby, who was looking for something special to present to the Fat Controller, mistook the distant truck at first for something valuable. Later, Whiff brought the Fat Controller to a broken-down Toby, who had discovered a sign belonging to the old Sodor Tramway. He later gained his own rubbish dump and with help from Percy, he unblocked the tunnel to Misty Island and saved Thomas, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. Whiff now runs his dump with help from Scruff. One day, when Scruff's "scruncher" was broken, Whiff stayed with him at the Sodor Steamworks until he was mended. This left the rubbish dump without anyone to run it, so Gordon was put in charge for the day. Whiff requires help from time to time with his rubbish trains. Once, Thomas was supposed to help Whiff with his train, but only succeeded in crashing into the trucks at Wellsworth as Thomas was trying to stay clean for the Duchess of Boxford. In the end, Whiff took the Duchess whilst Thomas cleared up the mess and took the rubbish train. Later on, Whiff tried to be as grand as Spencer by hauling heavy loads. He helped Emily and Edward by taking some of their loads, but only neglected his own job of clearing the railway of the rubbish trucks. After delivering the respective loads, Whiff carried out his work and proved once again to be really useful. Basis Whiff is based on a LNER X1 tank engine. Persona Whiff is cheerful and optimistic. He enjoys his job of collecting rubbish. He doesn't seem to care what the other engines think about him: either that or he is oblivious to their opinions. Despite that, he is friendly and always does his job well. He is somewhat naive, as he didn't realise why the other engines tried to avoid him so much. Livery Whiff is painted in a dark green livery with black and gold stripes and green wheels. He wears large spectacles on his smokebox. Appearances Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Thomas' Special Coach and Diesel Domination (cameo)'' *Season 2 - Fergus the Generator (cameo), Stanley and the Flood, and The Loch Ness Monster *Season 4 - Duke's New Grace (mentioned), Scrap Sculpting, and The Wrong Sort of Coal *Season 5 - Henry Saves the Day and Samson and Logan (mentioned) *Season 6 - Samson Gets Wasted Specials: *Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Double Diesel Trouble (does not speak) Sudrian Stories * Season 2 - Hank's Hero (cameo) Specials: * Sodor’s Final Frontier (cameo) Gallery Emily'sRubbish11.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise7.jpg MistyIslandRescue389.png ThomasandScruff5.png SpencertheGrand15.png Whiff'sWish16.png Scruff'sMakeover38.png WhiffinSeason18.png Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas200.png|Whiff with Scruff SidneySings50.png TheCaseofthePuzzlingParts67.png Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Steam Engines